Caught in the Rain
by TheirEverAfter
Summary: When Alice ditched her while hiking and it starts to pour, Lily's only hope is the house in the distance, which just so happens to be James Potter's. Read and review pretty please!
1. When it Started to Pour

I own _nothing_, except for the plot. But props to J.K. Rowling for the fabulous characters. =)

* * *

Lily wasn't sure how long she'd been walking, but since Alice had (inconsiderately, she might add) ditched her on a log to get directions, walking seemed like her only option. Though to be honest, Lily did have to admit that the view wasn't bad. The road she'd been walking on had long since become a stretch of cleared grass instead of paved concrete, but she didn't mind that much. Every now and then a small cluster of trees would obstruct the once clear blue sky, which had ever so slowly become a thousand overlapping shades of grey, but Lily tried to ignore that. There hadn't been a house for a while now and it didn't look like there would be one in the very near future either. She glanced up at the sky once again. It looked threateningly dark and ominous and she almost thought she hear a crackle of thunder in the distance. But no, she was only imagining that. Wasn't she? _God Alice, where've you gone?_ She thought desperately, slightly nervous now. She began to walk faster, constantly checking the sky for signs of rain. _Please don't rain, please don't rain, no rain no rain no rain,_ she chanted over and over again in her head, pleading to whatever sort of God was out there to stop the inevitable downpour.

_Plink._ The first droplet of water hit her shoulder and she lifted a finger to feel it, just to convince herself that it was real. _Crap._ was her only thought as that one raindrop became a soft drizzle, then a torrential downpour that soaked her to the skin and drenched her hair. She reached around desperately for her wand, though she knew in the back of her mind that she'd left it at Alice's because she very well couldn't hide a wand in her shorts. _Crap, crap, shit, bloody hell,_ she swore vehemently in her mind as she struggled to plough through the rain.

There! There was a light in the distance, maybe a person, or better yet, a house. With a wild, desperate hope, she redoubled her efforts, all the while praying that it wasn't just her imagination.

It was a house, a large, elegant, Victorian-style mansion. Lily's steps faltered. Whoever lived here was probably rich, and probably going scorn someone like her. And she had rather rudely pushed past the front gate, she thought guiltily. But the stinging sensation of raindrops smacking against her skin reminded her that if she didn't get under shelter soon, well, whatever happened next wasn't likely to be pleasant. Twin brass knockers hung on each side of the wooden double doors. She tentatively reached out a hand, lifting the knocker, it was a lot heavier than she expected, and brought it down heavily on the door. A deep bang resonated in the air around her and she cringed slightly. Suddenly self conscious, she lifted a hand and ran it through her drenched red locks and tried to straighten her soaked clothes. After a torturous minute of waiting, the door finally slid open, revealing

"James?" she gasped, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Lily," he croaked, his hand flying, as it usually did, to his hair. "Wha-what are you doing here?" He barely managed to force those words out of his mouth; he was so preoccupied with taking in the sight of her. _Merlin, she's so beautiful,_ was all he could really wrap his head around, eyes roaming up the long expanse of her slim legs to her bare arms and rain-soaked hair. _And what I wouldn't give to be able to give her a good, proper snog right here, right now. _

"Well, it's raining really hard out and I well, I kind of got caught in the downpour," she admitted sheepishly, blushing a pretty pink. They stood like that for a while, Lily shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly while James just stared, his mind desperately trying to process what had just happened. Lily coughed quietly to ease the tense silence and James's mind finally decided that it was time to start working and stop ogling the girl of his dreams.

"Oh, right, sorry. Bloody hell, should've invited in you in. Right. Sorry." He bumbled around, ushering her in and closing the door, never taking his eyes off her. _Bloody hell, she still looks amazing, even when she's wet. Wet- Merlin's pants get your head out of the gutter, James._ With a firm shake of his head, he attempted to distract himself from the none-too-appropriate thoughts that flew around his head whenever Lily was concerned.

"You've got a beautiful house, James," she spun around slowly, taking in the whole foyer and the grandeur and size of the house.

"Yeah, well, my parents are rather… ah prominent in the wizarding world," he admitted reluctantly. He knew how much she hated it when he mentioned that and he himself thought it was rather unfair to point it out when she was such a brilliant witch herself. There was a short silence, and the only sound that could be heard was the soft chattering of Lily's teeth as she shivered slightly. "Oh shit, Lily, you're shivering. I, fuck, wait. No, just, come, I'll find something else for you to wear." _Get it together, James. Don't be such a tosser. _He mentally berated himself, as he led her up the stairs. Once they'd climbed the large staircase, he directed her to the hallway right of the stairs.

"Here, ah, this is my room," Two doors after the stairs, a door stood open, revealing a rather messy room that at first glance was a jumble of gold and maroon. "It's not very neat, but I wasn't expecting company." James admitted, nervously running his hand through his hair again. Merlin, the mere sight of her made him such a wanker.

"It's lovely," she breathed beside him and he suppressed a shiver of his own at the nearness of her voice and the softness of her breath against his neck. "It feels so much like Hogwarts with the Gryffindor colours and all."

"Yeah, didn't want anything else since the moment I got into Gryffindor." She laughed, and he swore it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his life. He vowed to make her laugh more often.

"But I don't suppose you've got any clothes I could borrow?" Lily asked hesitantly after a moment's pause. "I mean if you don't mind, I would hate to bother you…" she trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Oh, no, no, it'll be fine." The words practically flew out of James's mouth, desperate as he was to make her happy and comfortable. "I don't think much of my stuff will fit you but you can poke around for something. Umm I don't keep much of my old clothes but maybe you could just, if you don't mind,"

"Whatever you have, it's fine," There was that laugh again, the lilting, happy sound that, to James's ears, was smooth and warm as honey. "But uh, could I have some privacy while I change?" she added, the words rushing out of her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah, sure, of course, I'll just be downstairs in the kitchen." He trailed of, at a complete loss for words. To be fair, his mind was rather full of Lily; her laugh, her smile, the way she looked when her clothes clung to her body, the way she bit her lip to keep from shivering, the way he wanted to kiss her and pull her down to his bed and do unspeakably lustful things and – no. He shook his head, trying to clear his head of the dirty thoughts before he actually acted upon them.

"I'll just be a minute," Lily closed the door softly and James leaned against the wall, letting out a soft sigh. Merlin, she was going to be the death of him.

Lily simply stood there for a minute, admiring his room and its grand furnishing. And wondering when Potter had become so easily flustered and since when had his arms been so corded with muscle? Wait, what? She pushed all thoughts related to Potter's famous features and physique to the back of her mind. With small, hesitant steps, she made her way over to his closet, which she hoped had some nice clean clothes she could borrow. And maybe never give back, because _Merlin_ he smelled good. What? No. No. She did _not_ think about Potter like this. Never. But really, could you blame a girl for appreciating his rugged good looks and – NO. Lily Evans certainly _never _thought about _James Potter_ like that. And she would never do so _ever._ Seemingly satisfied with her conclusion, she began to rummage around for a suitable shirt for her to wear.

After a good five minutes of searching, it was determined that none of his pants would fit her. Though she did pride herself for being slightly curvier than Alice (who was admittedly very slim) all his pants slid off her hips like water. So she decided instead to search for a long shirt, which wasn't as hard to find. Finally, after deciding that the slightly yellow-ish mark on a button-up shirt meant that it was most likely dirty, she settled for pulling his Quidditch jersey over her head. It was surprisingly warm and comfortable, and she decided that she liked the feel of the soft fabric against her skin. She stood up from where she had been previously kneeling and suddenly realized that the lower half of her body was exceptionally bare. If a breeze fluttered by, James could very well see her knickers, but it's not like his pants fit her. But she couldn't go out like this, didn't he _fancy _her? But he had begun to ignore her at the end of last year. That memory sent a sharp pang of disappointment though her chest. But no – she couldn't be disappointed that he'd stopped asking her out. Could she? She shook her head, trying to clear it of any of the thoughts about him that had been popping in there recently. Which was when she noticed a golden gleam from his bedside table that seemed to be from a very well polished trinket that very much resembled the Head Girl badge she'd received in the mail last week. But Potter as Head Boy? That was preposterous. Maybe he'd stolen Remus's badge. Deciding that that was a reasonable explanation, she scampered forward to figure out if it really was a Head badge.

It was. And the letter underneath it said as much, though the letter also listed the supplies they'd need for school in the fall and that the badge was _James Potter's._ James Potter was going to be Head Boy, with _her_. _How in the world did he get this?_ her mind screamed _He's arrogant and foolhardy and egotistic and irresponsible and and a natural born leader with bloody fantastic grades and charm and what? Did I really just think that?_ She sank to the floor. Admittedly, he would make a brilliant Head Boy, but she couldn't stand working with him. Could she? Lately, her thoughts about James had been rather different from what they used to be. But that was just hormones, right? Unless… No. She didn't fancy him. She – couldn't. But his letters to her over the summer had been somewhat sweet; and true, she had written him back a rather lengthy response that didn't insult him quite as often as it should've (it didn't do anything of the sort in fact). And oh Merlin's pants, she really did fancy him.


	2. When it Started to Get Hotter

_ Deep breaths, James. Just calm down. Just because Lily's here doesn't mean that you have the right to act like such a wanker. _He was in the kitchen, trying so hard to busy his hands to keep his mind off thoughts about Lily. It hadn't really worked. His fingers still quivered as he poured the steaming milk into the mugs a quarter full of cocoa powder. His mind whirred anxiously, so preoccupied with how to stay calm that he barely noticed the cup overflowing.

"Shit," he swore, grabbing for his wand and siphoning all the liquid away with a quick word. He stood there for a moment, leaning against the counter, trying to figure out why in the _world_ he never seemed to be able to get over Lily. It had always been painfully obvious that she'd never thought about him the way he did about her, but fuck, why couldn't he seem to fall out of love with her? _Because she's beautiful and brilliant and smart and kind and funny and so damn gorgeous. _ The voice in his head answered for him and he couldn't argue with that because every word had been true.

"James?" Her voice floated through the house, curious and tinged with nervousness. Taking a deep breath, he mentally prepared himself for the sight of her in his clothes; a sight which would surely cause him to lose every ounce of self-restraint he'd ever possessed. Grabbing the mugs of hot chocolate, he carefully made his way back to his room.

He kicked open the closed door with his foot, and the sight that greeted him nearly made him drop both mugs. His heart was pounding a rapid waltz in his chest, his throat suddenly closing up at the sight of Lily in his Quidditch jersey, sitting on _his_ bed like it was the most natural thing in the world. His hands were shaking again, and his mind was now working furiously, trying to function while the most beautiful girl he'd ever met was looking at him with her gorgeous green eyes in nothing but his Quidditch jersey. Merlin, what he wouldn't give to be able to kiss her right now. But as it was, he was fairly certain she liked him as nothing more than a friend, if that even. So he handed her a mug of hot chocolate with quivering hands and the smile she sent his way when the warm cup found her cold hands was enough to render him breathless. And so he stared at her, eyes roving from her nearly-completely exposed legs to his jersey which was far too big on her and left far too much to the imagination.

"James, stop staring!" Lily sounded indignant, and tugged on his jersey, trying as best she could to cover as much of her lower body as possible. Her face was flushed, no doubt embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, though he was fairly certain she could tell that he didn't mean it at all. _Bloody hell, I wouldn't un-see that sight for the world. _ "Won't happen again."

"Yeah right," she snorted, rolling her eyes. But she was still smiling, not scowling like he expected her to be. There was a pause. "So, about this," she held up the Head Boy badge and James groaned.

"Oh Merlin, you've found it." he set his mug down on his bedside table and reached out to yank the trinket from her hands, but she held it as far away from him as possible.

"Nooo, I want an explanation for this." As she said it, her eyes sparkled with curiosity and a smile changed her face into something mesmerizing. James had never been able to deny Lily Evans anything, and an explanation was no exception.

"I got it boy owl about a week ago." He confessed, and for the first time this evening, his mind thought about something other than Lily. "It came with the letter I get every year." He remembered the moment he'd opened the envelope, and the badge had fallen out. He'd stood there for a moment in disbelief, because surely, _he_ couldn't be Head Boy. He had nearly as many detentions as Sirius (who had approximately 200 throughout all six years at Hogwarts, but who was counting right?) and the fact that he hadn't even been a _prefect_. Surely it should've gone to Remus. Maybe they're made a mistake, but when he'd written to Remus, who'd told him that no, he'd hadn't been chosen for Head Boy, the information had finally begun to sink in, along with a strong feeling of dread. He was _James Potter_, who could barely control himself and friends, how was he supposed to look after the _whole school?_

"I must admit, I'm impressed," the sound of Lily's voice disrupted his train of thought. She sipped her hot chocolate thoughtfully, full pink lips peeking over the rim of the cup. (James reminded himself to never wash the cup and never forget the spot where she'd place her lips) "I didn't think it would be you, to be perfectly honest, I thought it'd be Remus."

"I don't deserve it." he said sullenly, moodily swirling his drink in his mug. "I've got so many detentions, I'm sure the teachers have lost count and Remus deserves it so much more than I do anyway." _Merlin, why couldn't Remus have gotten it? Things would be so much less complicated._

"Don't say that," she responded vehemently, placing her mug on the bedside table. "You _do_ deserve it. You're quite the natural-born leader, I must say and your grades are _spectacular_. I don't even know how you manage to do it." she sighed, her lips quirking into an oh-well sort of smile. "Merlin knows I work my butt off, but you just seem to waltz through it all."

"Are- are you saying that you _want _me to be Head Boy?" his throat was suddenly incredibly dry, and his brain had frozen, the thought of Lily thinking about him as anything other than repulsive and crude made it hard for him to think. _Does she like me? Maybe she's just being friendly. Merlin's pants why can't I tell. Hell, what if she _likes_ me?_

"All I'm saying is that you deserve it." she smiled at him again, and his heart nearly stopped._ This girl is going to give me a heart attack some day. If I don't die every time she looks at me._ He thought viciously, pushing a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out how to react around this new Lily. "We all know you're good enough."

"And what about you?" Because if he was Head Boy, it was certain that she was Head Girl. She was incredibly smart, and all the teachers loved her. Slughorn surely would've nominated her for the position.

"What about me?" she cocked her head to the side, eyebrows knitting together as she tried to understand what he'd said.

"Are you- are you Head Girl?" his voice slid embarrassingly high at the end and he cringed. But he couldn't help it; everything he did around Lily tended to make him embarrassed beyond belief.

"Oh, yes, yes I am." The confusion drifted out of her eyes and was replaced with a euphoric happiness that pushed a brilliant smile on her face. "I was so worried I wouldn't get it." James was fairly certain his mouth had fallen open. She, Lily Evans, was worried that she wouldn't get Head Girl? Was she delusional? There was no one else better suited for the position than her.

"_You _were worried you wouldn't get _Head Girl?_ Merlin's pants, Lily. There's no one who deserves it more than you do." She blushed at his compliment, once again tugging at his jersey which had ridden up her legs while they were talking. His eyes drifted back down to her legs, and all the blood in his body seemed to rush to a certain place _down there._ He could see the beginnings of lacy black knickers before she pulled the shirt down over it, and he was torn between fainting and pushing her down and snogging the life out of her.

"Eyes on my face, James." But he didn't seem able to tear them away. Lily's index finger hooked him under the chin and tilted his face back up to look at hers. "Eyes on my face." He nodded dumbly, the image of her long, slim legs and black knickers burned into his mind.

"Oh, uh, sorry," were the only words his mind managed to muster in his stunned state. She laughed, and that coupled with the aftereffect of seeing her exposed legs nearly tore his self-restraint to shreds.

"I'm sure you've been dying to see that since fifth year." She smirked at him, a faint blush tainting her cheeks a rosy pink. She was- was she _teasing _him? Wasn't she supposed to be furious and scowling and threatening to hex his balls off?

"First year, actually." He blurted out, then suddenly regretted it. Surely, she would threaten to hex his balls off _now._ But she only laughed, blushing lightly once again. James was now thoroughly confused. His mind had already been rendered incapable of proper thought processes, and this only made it harder for him to think.

"Glad you saw it then?" she was teasing him again, her voice joking and happy, nothing like what it should've been; which was angry and repulsed. But James didn't want to mention it, scared that she might revert to her former self; who was easier to predict but a lot less fun than this Lily, who might actually forgive him if he decided to snog her senseless right about now.

"Oh very," he smirked at her and leaned closer, testing the waters with this new Lily. He tried to think of something, anything, that would make her laugh; make her think he was witty and funny. But before a word managed to make it out of his mouth,

"So you still fancy me then?" her eyes were downcast, the words soft and nervous. James froze. _Shit, fuck, shit, what the bloody hell do I do now? Merlin knows I still fancy her. Fuck, what am I supposed to say?_

"Yes." He breathed at last, after the longest minute of his life. The tension between them was palpable, so tangible James was sure he could reach out and touch it if he wanted to. _But bugger, what if that was the wrong thing to say? What if _she _still doesn't fancy me? What if I've made a bloody fool of myself? What if she only wanted to be friends? What if she hates me _now_?_ A million questions bounced around inside his skull. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he failed to notice Lily's small smile of relief.

"Good," was all she said before throwing herself into his arms and planting her lips on his. What happened next, James could not for his life remember. He was fairly certain that he'd been frozen with shock until he came to his senses and realized that it was _Lily_ who had thrown herself against him and was now kissing him with such an intense fervor. He responded in kind, pulling her onto his lap and as close to him as possible. Her lips were soft and yet firm against his, and she tasted of hot chocolate and something that could only be described as _Lily_. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair and in turn, his hand flew to her hair as well, running through the vibrant red strands. The feeling of her hair between his fingers; soft as silk and more luscious than anything he'd ever felt in his life, was exhilarating and he sighed into her mouth. This was more than he'd ever expected from her and so much better than anything he'd ever imagined in his wildest dreams. Lily's hands moved from his hair to the nape of his neck, small, thin fingers massaging his skin as she tried in desperation to pull him closer. And _Merlin_ it felt so good. He couldn't help it, he groaned softly into her mouth, hands travelling back down to her waist as he attempted to bring her impossibly closer to him, to mold her into his own skin so that she could be closer and he could feel ever inch of her skin against his. Lily shifted slightly so that her legs straddled his lap and James very nearly groaned again. Her shirt, _his_ shirt, really, had ridden up and now her legs were fully exposed and her knickers were pressed against him and he could feel all the heat and blood in his body making its way to his _little friend_. And as much as he didn't want to embarrass himself, he couldn't help but move his hands to her thighs and feel the smooth contours of it. Feel the soft, milky-white skin against his calloused hands and the supple muscles that tensed every time she moved. Lily moaned quietly, but with her lips pressed against his, the sound vibrated in his mouth and this time James had to reciprocate the sound. Lily detached her lips from his, but before James could mourn its loss, she'd pushed him down so his back rested against the bed sheets and was still straddling him when she fixed her lips back to his. In the brief moments when their mouths were apart, James had realized how ragged and shallow his breathing was, like he hadn't gotten enough oxygen, but if he were to choose between air and Lily's intoxicating kisses, it would be an easy choice because at least he would die a happy man. Barely a second after her lips met his again; he flipped them over so he hovered on top of her. His elbows sank into the mattress as he used them to prop himself up so he didn't squash her, though it cost him all the focus he possessed not to collapse when her hands began to roam under his shirt, tracing patterns on his stomach, feeling the contours of his abs, all the while giving him the most addicting kisses from the most delicious lips he'd ever tasted in his life.

After a while, she pushed him away, panting, breathing ragged and lips swollen. He rolled off from on top of her, completely out of breath and still wanting more. The lay like that, on his bed, for a bit, reveling in each other's presence. The jersey Lily was wearing had risen higher still, and now her belly button was in clear view. His eyes flickered downward on occasion, far more times than he liked to admit, but it was hard to resist anything about Lily Evans.

"That better have been the most bloody fantastic snog of your entire life, James Potter." She broke the silence at last, and she was smiling at him when his eyes finally snapped back to her face. Her lips were exceptionally full (partly because of their fevered kisses) and red and James wanted nothing more than to taste them again. "Well was it?"

"Oh, definitely," he grinned at her, rolling her closer to him, so that her head rested on his shoulder. "The lips you wait the longest to taste are the sweetest."

"Oh? Who told you that, Sirius?" she nestles against him and James can feel his heart expanding in his chest, trying to capture the euphoria that ran through his veins. Her hair is splayed across the pillow and his shoulder, a couple strands tumbling onto his face.

"I wouldn't want to _brag, _but I thought of it, is that really so hard to believe?" he told her cheekily, brushing the strands of red hair off his face.

"A little bit," she was teasing him again, a happy smile tugging on her lips. He wondered if he would be able to feel her smile when he kissed her. He leaned his head closer to hers.

"So does this mean you fancy me too?"

"Yes." She whispered, closing her eyes and the infinitesimal space between their lips.

* * *

Tell me whether or not you think I should continue this in the reviews. Thank you (to everyone who's read it)!


	3. The Morning After

"James Harold Potter!" A woman's loud cry broke the quiet tranquility of sleep. It was strange, Lily was fairly certain that she'd never heard anyone with that voice in her life. But her mind was still hazy and she could barely form coherent thought, so who was she to go about deciding who she knew and who she didn't? She could feel the sunlight warming her eyelids, the softness of a shirt against her skin and warmth of someone wrapped around her. Wait. What?! A sharp staccato of panic flashed through her chest and she quickly forced open her eyes. The sunlight made it hard to see but she determinedly blinked the sleepiness away. _Oh God, where am I__?_ The room she was in looked faintly familiar; with its hangings of maroon and gold and the boy who had his face buried into her shoulder was oh-so-recognizable. James Potter, it was _James Potter_ who had his arm thrown across her stomach, legs tangled with her own, face agonizingly close to hers. He too looked like he was struggling with waking up, a small scowl on his lips. His lips. Oh Merlin. She remembered, she remembered all of it; her sudden revelation, the taste of hot chocolate, and his lips pressed against hers in the most delicious of ways. She couldn't help but smile now, because, wow, no kissed quite like James Potter.

"Mother?" James's voice was groggy and raspy from sleep (and utterly sexy Lily would like to add), his eyes blinking rapidly in the light. It was then that Lily finally remembered that there was someone else in the room, someone who had woken her up. She tore her eyes away from James and glanced at the door. Standing half in the hallway, half inside, was a woman with dark strawberry blonde hair that flowed down to half-way down her back and dark green-hazel eyes that were flashing with undisguised disapproval at James. Though Lily did want to focus on her utter humiliation at being found in bed with a boy, the sunlight that slashed through the curtains reminded her that before she'd fallen asleep there had been a storm. _But if it's not raining now… and it was in the late afternoon when we were walking does that – Merlin's pants does that mean it's the morning?!_ Oh crap. For a second, her mind froze. Alice. That means that she hadn't stayed at Alice's like she was supposed to. Which means that Alice would be worried sick. Alice, shit, what was she supposed to tell Alice? A flicker of movement behind James's mother (the woman was surely his mother because there was something about how she held herself that reminded Lily of the casual but refined way James walked around the school) that caught Lily`s eye. There was someone Lily couldn't quite see, but whoever it was shifted slightly and she could caught a glimpse of their trademark chin-length black hair that he prized above all else (or it seemed). Sirius Black was standing behind Mrs. Potter, sniggering into his hand. Lily wondered if she could just disappear and melt into the sheets, because _Merlin_ if _Sirius Black_ was here, he'd never let her live it down.

"Woo-hoo, James!" Sirius shouted, wolf-whistling, "Well done, Prongs, finally got the girl, eh? Tell me, how is our red-haired vixen in bed?" he stopped abruptly (though his mouth was open as though he was prepared to say more) when James's mother gave him a discreet kick in the shin.

"Stop it, Sirius, you're not helping." She snapped at him and Sirius immediately muttered something that sounded suspiciously apologetic (though he was still smirking), and Sirius Black _never_ apologized. Lily was sure she was going to die of embarrassment; first meeting James's mother in well, _undesirable_ circumstances, then having Sirius see her in just a shirt and cat-calling. It was all too much. She was all but certain that Mrs. Potter would now glare at her and tell her to get out of her house and accuse her of doing Merlin knows what with James. She desperately just wanted to be able to vanish before Mrs. Potter started yelling at her. If only she'd brought her bloody wand. "James, into the hallway, I need to speak to you." What?! Wasn't it supposed to be Lily that she wanted to speak to, not James?

"But Mum!" James protested, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"In the hallway. Now." She repeated, narrowing her eyes at him. "And Lily, that is you name, isn't it?" Her voice switched suddenly from angry to kind, leaving Lily utterly stunned and confused. Wasn't Mrs. Potter supposed to be mad at _her?_ Wasn't she supposed to accuse _her_ and demand to talk to _her? _

"Y-yes,"

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I can find a new room for you if you plan on staying." By now, Lily was certain that this must be a dream because _why was Mrs. Potter being so nice to her after she had made out with her son?_ And despite how badly she wanted an answer to her question,

"Oh no, I've imposed on you in your house for long enough, Mrs. Potter. I'm really very grateful that James let me stay." Were the words that dropped from her mouth instead. Merlin's frilly _undergarments_ what was she supposed to do _now?_

"What?" James demanded the second he'd walked out the door of his room. Merlin, _why_ was his mother doing this to him? All he wanted was to stay in his room with Lily and why couldn't she just let him do that?

"James, please tell me that you did not try to have your way with Lily." Oh sweet mother of Merlin, could she just kill him now. He was certain that he was blushing a deep maroon and he leaned heavily against the wall, trying to pretend that she hadn't just said that. Sirius was now laughing like a maniac, clutching his stomach as he dropped to the floor, howling. But his mother just stood there, arms crossed, as though her demand was completely valid and in no way ridiculous.

"Oh shut up, you dick." James struck out a leg and kicked Sirius viciously on the shoulder. "Sorry," he muttered when his mother glared at him with renewed vigor.

"No, no. I di – didn't umm, try to havemywaywithLily." He could feel the hot blush burning his cheeks as he said it, staring fixatedly at the floor. Could he _please_ just kill himself now? He would give anything to just sink into the floor and disappear. Sirius appeared to have calmed down; he was still on the floor, but instead of raucous howls of amusement, he was sniggered quietly.

Finally, after the most excruciating minute of his life, his mother sighed and her strict, condescending front melted into the more generous, kind-hearted expression he preferred.

"Fine, go and take care of your guest, James." She smiled at him, the corners of her lips reaching her cheeks.

"Thank you." He pulled her into a hug, relieved. Oh thank Merlin, he was certain that if he'd stood there for another second, he'd just shrivel up with shame.

"And I suppose I'll be seeing you down for breakfast with Lily in half an hour?" she raised an eyebrow, daring him to say otherwise. He nodded furiously. But half an hour would make it difficult for him to have a heated make-out session with Lily…. No, Lily was not a possession he could take advantage of; he would kiss her if she wanted to, but Merlin, did he want to.

"Yes, mum."

"Good." And with that, she turned on her heel but stopped before continuing the walk to the kitchen. "And Sirius, darling, come help me with breakfast."

"But that's hardly fair!" Sirius protested, "I never _help_ with breakfast, I only eat it. You know that!" It was true, Sirius refrained from helping unless it was absolutely necessary, and even then there was no guarantee that he'd get off his ass to help out.

"Sirius," she turned slightly to pierce him with a firm look, though her lips looked as though they were tempted to bloom into a smile. She was good mother, James mused, always forgiving, always understanding, he supposed he was lucky to have her. He and Sirius did happen to get into a lot of fights and pull too many pranks, but the fights were usually Sirius's fault. James took credit for the pranks.

"Fine, fine." Sirius grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and slouching as he dragged his feet forward.

"Thank you, Sirius," And that smile she'd been pushing back now surfaced and lit up her face. "James, please take care of your guest, darling."

"Yeah, give her a good snog for me, Prongs, mate." Sirius nudged James in the arm and James made to punch Sirius in the shoulder but stopped abruptly when his mother glared disapprovingly at him.

"Shut up, Sirius," James settled for the spiteful (but uncreative and short) retort.

"Honestly, boys," she threw her hands up in the air before making for the stairs and calling for Sirius to accompany her to the kitchen. Sirius trudged behind her, but before walking down the staircase, he turned to James.

"A real, good snog, Prongs, not some chaste, little peck."

"Shut up,"

"I'll bet she's a good kisser. She is isn't she?"

"Sirius, _shut up_."

"Fine, fine. But, no _don't _hit me! _No_, get your fist away from my lovely face." But before James could manage to connect his fist with Sirius's 'lovely' face, Sirius shoved James into his room and dashed down the stairs, that he was back in his room, there was no going back out to chase down Sirius and Avada Kedavra him for being such a horrible best mate. A really bloody awful best mate. Honestly, he wondered why he kept Sirius around. Moony would -

"Well, wasn't that embarrassing?" Lily was still sitting on his bed, her legs tangled in the sheets. But she was smiling and didn't seem that upset, and that gave James hope. Perhaps things hadn't gone horribly awry when his mother and so-called best mate had barged in on them. But Merlin, just thinking about that made him want to curl up in a ball and die. "C'mere." Lily leaned forward and patted the space in front of her, cocking her head to the side and James had never been in the habit of denying Lily anything and he wasn't going to stop any time soon. Especially if it meant that he could be closer to her. So he climbed onto the bed and sat next to her and she was so close, close enough for him to see every pale freckle that dotted the skin of her shoulder. His shirt really was too big on her (in the most endearing way) and had slid enough to one side that he could see a sharp, swooping collar bone that trailed into her shoulder and really, all he wanted to do now was trace the delicate ridge because she was _so_ close and everything about her seemed so surreal that he just wanted to make sure she really was there.

"James, why are you staring at me?" It made Lily nervous, the way he looked at her; like she was so beautiful and he just couldn't look away. And if she was honest it made her happy too because none of the boys she`d dated looked at her the way he did. _Why did it take me so long to realize how bloody brilliant James Potter is?_ She tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "James?"

"Oh, umm, I, uh," He really was adorable, she though affectionately as he fumbled for words. She wondered why she hadn't noticed before. Though truth be told, she had avoided noticing his existence for the better part of six years. And yet he was so wonderfully funny and sweet and a really _fantastic_ kisser and she couldn't help but leaned in, her eyes fluttering closed.

_BANG BANG BANG_

The sound of the knocker made her start and pull away (reluctantly she would like to add). James sighed dramatically, resting his forehead against hers.

"This had better be worth it." He mumbled, giving her a small peck on her nose.

"OI JAMES, STOP YOUR SNOGGING FOR A SECOND. COME SAY 'ELLO TO ALICE!" Sirius shouted from downstairs. Lily blanched slightly._ Oh _shit_, Alice, she must've been so worried oh Merlin she's going to murder me._ But instead of one of the millions of thoughts that flew through her mind, all she said was,

"Shit."

* * *

If any of you guys have any suggestions about what should happen next, Private Message me!


End file.
